<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the world dies Part 2: The women with the candy heart by Parasite_Satellite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674638">Before the world dies Part 2: The women with the candy heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite_Satellite/pseuds/Parasite_Satellite'>Parasite_Satellite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Candy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hugging, Jules and Midas are siblings, Kissing, Love Confessions, Wholesome, no one get's hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite_Satellite/pseuds/Parasite_Satellite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only 24 hours to go until Galactus arrives and kills everyone. Zoey is trying to keep morale up among her friends, but is she doing alright herself?</p><p>The clock is ticking, and Zoey's running out of time to tell Midas how she truly feels about him. Should she confess? Or keep her feeling hidden?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fable/Dusk (Fortnite) (Mentioned), Lace/Starlie (Fortnite) (Mentioned), Luxe/Master Key (Fortnite) (Mentioned), Midas/Zoey (Fortnite)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Candy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Last Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24 hours. That's how long they have left before the cosmic giant Galactus arrives and devours the Zero Point and destroys the island. For many people, it was hard to ignore it now. The upgraded Battle Buses seen in Stark Industries now became a common sight around the island, there were posters placed around the cities advising people on what to do during the Nexus War. Finally, Apollo residents where being trained in how to operate a Stark Jet-pack. With some comedic results. But the one thing that made it impossible for people to hide from was that there was now a clear view of Galactus in the sky. No longer a pink star. His head and neck were now visible from a distance. Even though he was miles away, Galactus still towered over them. He was coming, and they were running out of time.</p><p> </p><p>   "Now, keep your body still. Make sure your arms are straight but don't lock your elbows-" Zoey gently moved Skye's arms for her as the younger agent held the gun in front of her, pointing towards a firing range used for target practice. The bright orange sky illuminated the hillside. A gentle breeze blew through the sky. Watching from a distance, TNTina, Lace, Fable, and Luxe looked on to the two girls while Zoey continued to advise the younger girl. </p><p>   "For me, before I shoot, I take a deep breath. You can try that-No not that big of a breath," A small chuckle escaped Zoey's mouth when she saw Skye's cheek puff up with air. Upon hearing her giggle, Skye exhaled with a tiny snicker of embarrassment. </p><p>   "Sorry, Zoey, I'm just not used to using a pistol in combat. It's making me nervous. I find assault rifles easier to use."</p><p>   The two girls smiled at each other while Zoey adjusted Skye's beanie on her head. "That's why we're helping you practice," Zoey chuckled. "A top agent shouldn't be nervous when using unfamiliar weapons. You want to impress Ocean on your next evaluation?" </p><p>   Skye and Zoey were interrupted by a voice to their right. "If Skye has the evaluation," Lace muttered with a stutter, fixing up her glasses while looking at the sky above, her body slightly shaking. "We might not survive tomorrow." Zoey looked in Lace's direction. She was looking directly at the shadowy form of Galactus. Everyone fell silent. The sound of birds calling in the distance was the only thing that broke the ambiance.  </p><p>   TNTina was the one to break the silence. She called out to Lace. "Hey, cut it out. We got the greatest heroes in the known world to help us. Will be fine."</p><p>   "Still, Galactus is thousands of feet tall and even if the heroes do defeat him, who's to say we'd make it out safely."</p><p>   Zoey began to notice Lace trembling at her words, her breathing becoming shorter and her arms crossed in front of her. Without thinking twice, Zoey darted from Skye to Lace, placing a hand on her shoulder as she went to reassure the older girl, whispering various words of comfort to her while the other girls watched with sympathy. </p><p>   "We survived worse," Zoey console with a caring tone, "Remember when the volcano erupted. Singularity made sure that she accounted for everyone before opening the vault. What about when that giant monster attacked us. We had the Jet-packs to keep us safe, and Tony Stark has made sure that everyone has access to one tomorrow for the fight."</p><p>   Lace listened to Zoey's words as she began to calm down, yet, tears formed in her eyes. "I just don't want to lose anyone," She sniffled. "I've made a home for myself here with Starlie. I don't want to lose any of that." She buried her face into Zoey's shoulder before removing her glasses again. </p><p>   "I don't blame you for being petrified," Luxe reasoned. "If I didn't have any experience with all that shit Zoey said, I'd be terrified myself," Luxe walked over to the two girls, giving Lace a reassuring pat on the back. </p><p>   While Luxe continued to comfort Lace, Zoey chimed in. "Tony Stark gave orders for everyone to go on the Helicarrier before Galactus attacks. We will be in the sky miles away from that monster, and if anything gets destroyed, Will fix it up again, make it better just like we always do."</p><p>   Zoey and Luxe looked over to Lace as she pulled away from Zoey. She rubbed some tears out of her eyes, trying to compose herself. She snivelled. "I'm sorry for breaking down in front of you all. I'm just scared about everything that's happening to us." Zoey handed Lace a piece of clean tissue paper from her hoodie pocket to help her wipe her eyes. Fable, Skye and TNTina joined the other girls as the sky began to darken over the horizon. </p><p>   "If it makes you feel any better-" Tina butted in. "I'm pretty scared myself, and that's coming from a world-class spy that deals with explosives on a daily bases." The casual tone from Tina words almost made Lace smile. "Plus, you got Starlie to keep you safe she can be your knight in shining armour."</p><p>   Lace couldn't help but break into laughter after hearing what TNTina said. "Oh, please." Lace snorted "If anything, I'm the one protecting her. If there's a bug in the house, I'm the one to catch it." All the girls shared a light chuckle in solitude with Lace. She wasn't crying anymore. "Thanks again for helping me. I'm pretty lucky to have such good friends, especially you, Zoey."</p><p>   The two girls smiled at one another before embracing in a tight hug. The tender moment ended when a quick, upbeat tune started to play from Fable's phone. They all turned in Fable's direction to see her reaching for her phone in her pocket. She smiled when she looked at the screen. Fable turned back to everyone with her face slightly blushing. She announced to the group. "Dusk is coming to pick me up in a few minutes. We're going on a romantic date in craggy clifts."</p><p>   "Oh, sounds romantic," Skye swooned. "What are you two going to do there?"</p><p>   "Candlelit dinner under the stars, we would have gone in the morning. But you know, sunlight and vampires don't clash well together." </p><p>   Luxe started to chuckle. "I still can't believe your dating a vampire considering you're a hunter and all that."</p><p>   "Werewolf hunter." Fable corrected her. "I'm a werewolf hunter. There is a difference."</p><p>   "Right, sorry mate, I'm not involved in all the supernatural stuff. It all looks the same to me. Hey, if you're going to Craggy Clifts, can you drop me off at Doom's Domain? I'm planning to hang with Master Key, and he lives around there."</p><p>   "I don't see why not. I'm sure Dusk's car has enough room for you."</p><p>   TNTina interrupted the conversation with a small snort of laughter, moving closer to Luxe. She bleated out. "I almost didn't believe it when I heard you and Master Key were a couple. If the dictionary had a definition for 'enemies to lovers,' they would show you and Master Key as the example."</p><p>   "Nah, I think that would be Power Chord and Stage Slayer."</p><p>   The girls laughed at Fable's comment except for Zoey, who stayed silent. She hadn't noticed it before, but a large majority of her friends had partners. Fable has Dusk. Luxe has Master Key. Lace has Starlie. Power Chord has Stage Slayer, and Brite Bomber was still dating Drift. The list went on, and it was starting to get to Zoey. It wasn't like she was jealous, far from it. Instead, it felt isolating to her. Hearing her friends talk about romantic dates and doing cute things with their partners made Zoey wish she could do those things with Midas. Just the simple thought of her and Midas going on romantic dates made her heart melt, and her face turn to a shade of red. Yet, it made her mourn for something she doesn't have.</p><p>   "Do you think maybe you can drop me off at Doom's Domain as well?" Lace asked Fable while making a cute, begging face.</p><p>   Fable giggled at Lace before answering her. "Yeah, I don't see why not," She gazed at TNTina, Skye and Zoey before talking to them. "If you guys wanted a ride, I'm afraid I can't take you. Dusk's car can only hold four people. I hope that ok."</p><p>   TNTina gave a wave at her friends before she smirked in response. "Yeah, we will be alright." She moved to put her arms around Skye and Zoey's shoulders. "Us girls can have a singles night before all hell breaks loose." As she talked, her grin became wider. Meanwhile, Zoey wanted to curl up into a ball.</p><p>   The sound of Lace, Fable and Luxe giggling brought Zoey's attention to them. The three were looking at her. Each had a smirk on their face. Fable was the one to speak. "Single?" she questioned, "I thought Zoey was interested in someone. You haven't confessed to them yet?" For Zoey, her face felt like it was on fire. </p><p>   "I-well you see-I," Zoey squeaked, trying to defend herself as she avoided eye contact with her friends. She scratched the back of her neck. </p><p>   Skye looked towards her friend, seeing her tense up. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato. She couldn't help but sympathize with Zoey, it wasn't easy having a crush on someone, and it's even harder when your friends tease you about it. Skye was about to defend her, but the sound of a car honking from behind them and Lace nudging Luxe to cut it out brought Skye to a halt. She turned her head to the source. Not too far away from them was Dusk, waving at the girls while she sat in the driver seat of her small, black car. </p><p>   "Looks like that's our queue to go," Lace mumbled in an upbeat tone as Fable darted into the passenger seat, kissing her girlfriend and buckling her seat belt. Lace looked back at Skye, Zoey and TNTina, "Thanks for letting us hang out with you guys. Again I'm sorry about causing a scene."</p><p>   Zoey managed to snap out of her flustered embarrassment, relaxing before replying to Lace with a smile. "Lace, don't worry about it. It's ok. If you're still feeling upset, give me a call, and I'll help you. Night or day, I'll be there." Lace and Zoey shook hands while everyone said their goodbyes to one another. By the time Luxe, Lace, Fable, and Dusk drove off. The sky started to darken quickly.</p><p>   "Looks like training is over," Zoey sighed, looking up to the dark blue sky. "It's best for us to head home now before we end up walking in the dark."</p><p>   TNTina pulled away from the two girls, clapping her hands together as she boomed with a yawn. "Funny enough, I was just about to say that. I'll clean up everything, and we could walk back to our place. I'll call a cab for you when we get home, Zoey." Tina picked up the pistol from Skye's hand and walked back towards the firing practice area. Skye and Zoey were alone.  </p><p>   Skye turned to the green-haired girl, who's cheeks now radiated a soft shade of pink. She questioned Zoey. "Hey, are you ok?"</p><p>   "Oh-um yes, Skye, I'm fine. It's just today was the day I was supposed to confess to him, and I couldn't do it." </p><p>   "Don't worry about it, Zoey. You got nervous, that's all, trust me. It isn't easy to confess your feelings to someone, plus the looming threat of Galactus can put your emotions into overdrive."</p><p>   "I know, but I had everything planned out. I've been preparing for this for weeks, and I couldn't do it. It doesn't help that they're so different compared to my previous male exes."</p><p>   "How so?"</p><p>   "Well, for starters, Omega wasn't what you would call the caring type, and The Visitor was always distant with me. They are nothing like him. He's selfless and down to earth. I guess I'm scared because I don't want to lose that for some people confessing is easy, but not for me, especially since it's Mida-" Zoey's eyes widen as she covered her mouth with her hands, stopping herself from talking. Her pupils were the size of pinpricks.  </p><p>   The young girls' expression never changed. Skye kept a neutral face as she spoke to Zoey in a caring voice. "It's ok. I know it's him."</p><p>   "How did you know?"</p><p>   "Because every time you look at him, your smile grows large, and your cheeks turn pink."</p><p>   Zoey swayed from side to side as she went back to scratch the back of her neck with her free hand. She exclaimed with her voice going squeaky. "Oh God, this must be so weird for you. Your best friend is in love with your former boss."</p><p>   "It's not weird," Skye countered. "I think it's cute you two would make an adorable couple."</p><p>   Zoey's eyes grew wide, and her cheeks turned red again. "Oh, Skye, please don't tell me you told him." She shrieked.</p><p>   "Oh, goodness. No, I never told Midas anything. I know how much the confession means to you, and I wouldn't want to ruin it." Suddenly a light bulb lit up in Skye's head. Her smile turned bright as she gasped. "I got it. How about you confess to him on the Helicarrier. You two up in the sky together with the view of Apollo from below sounds romantic. Well, if you exclude Galactus, of course. Plus, if you get nervous, your friends and I will be there to support you." </p><p>   "You know that does sound like a good idea." Zoey beamed as her cheeks went back to their original colour. "What else have I got left to lose if we do get a worst-case scenario."</p><p>   "What are you guys talking about?" Zoey and Skye's conversation was interrupted by TNTina, who strolled towards them carrying the equipment in hand. </p><p>   Quickly, Zoey began to think of an excuse. She barked. "Oh, I was just-well I was talking about the-uh Helicarrier. I've never been on one before." She looked to TNTina to see her giving a sympathetic smile to them.</p><p>   "Me either," TNTina giggled as the three started their five-minute walk back to Salty Springs. "That's what makes it so exciting. I've never been that high in the sky before."</p><p>   "Do you think we will be able to see our houses from down there?" TNTina and Zoey laughed at Skye joke. They followed the dirt path home. While they walked, Zoey pulled out her phone and opened the 'reminders' app. She made one reminder to herself at 9 PM tomorrow; tell Midas she loves him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Final Countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The large turbines on the Helicarrier echoed through the sky, the sun slowly set on the horizon. Zoey sat on one of the stairs, gazing at the shadowy figure of Galactus in the distance. His presence and the cold winter air sent a chill down her spine. Zoey didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she was just as scared as her friends. She never told anyone. Zoey was the optimistic friend, the comedic relief of the group. From experience, they knew that the moment the funny friend showed a hint of sadness, they wouldn't take her seriously. She feared that when she grows vulnerable again, they'll leave her. The only person who took her feelings sincerely was Skye. Maybe that's why she valued her friendship with her so much. </p>
<p>   She shuffled in her spot, trying the adjust the Jet-pack on her back while she turned her attention to her watch, 8:30 PM, half an hour to go before hell breaks loose. For Zoey, it looked weird to see everyone wearing Jet-packs, some were fiddling with the small rockets attached to them, and others were flying around the Helicarrier, showing off to their friends. Zoey glanced around the runway populated by fighter planes and island residents, she spotted Lace and Starlie sharing a quick kiss by one of the many aircrafts the adorned the runway. Quickly, Zoey turned her head away, only to see Master Key caressing Luxe's cheek while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Never before has she felt so lonely in such a populated area. Zoey turned her head to the floor. Her foot tapped on the staircase. The only thing she wanted at that moment was Midas, whether it was because of seeing all the couples around or because she planned to confess to him today. She needed to see him. This time she's finally going to tell Midas how much she means to him.</p>
<p>  "Wow, I love the colour of your hair. You know I've always wanted to dye mine, but I never got the chance to do it," Zoey raised her head, hearing a voice behind her that she couldn't identify. She stood up and turned to face the voice behind her. Zoey came face to face with the legendary Tony Stark. Other than his helmet, he wore the Iron Man suit. Zoey's eyes widen at the man. The floor began to sway beneath her.</p>
<p>   Tony Stark stared at Zoey, giving her a crooked smirk. He spoke again. "It's nice to meet you, Zoey. It's good to put a face to the name."</p>
<p>   "Oh my goodness, it's you!" Zoey started to bounce in place as her pitch increased. "I can't believe it. I'm talking to you, though I'm sure a lot of people talk to you. Wait, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Zoey, wait I-how do you know me?"</p>
<p>   "Midas told me about you while we worked together. You seem like a nice girl. I wish I knew about you before I hosted those meetings. You and Midas would have made a pretty good duo."</p>
<p>   Zoey felt her cheeks turn pink as she stared at Tony in bewilderment. "Midas told you about me?" She asked, playing with her hair.</p>
<p>   "Of course, and now looking at you, I don't blame him. You definitely dress to impress," Tony gestured to the fake candy pieces that adorned the younger girls clothing. </p>
<p>   Zoey stopped hopping and started to pull a silly pose, showing off her clothes. "Why, thank you, Iron Man." Zoey tried to hide her smile as she pulled another funny pose while joking. "I can see you're a fan of my style. How about I make you a liquorice  jacket. You could consider it a treat." Tony couldn't help but chuckle in reaction to Zoey's words and movements. </p>
<p>   "Speaking of Midas, he asked me to find you. He wanted to show you something."</p>
<p>   After hearing what Tony said, Zoey's smile grew as she absent-mindedly started to hop in place again. "Really?" Zoey beamed. "Where is he?"</p>
<p>   "He's on the other side of the runway. You can follow me if you like."</p>
<p>   Zoey nodded her head, following Tony across the Helicarrier. As she walked, she caught a glimpse of Skye, Brutus and TNTina talking to one another. Skye and Zoey's eyes locked on one another for a quick second. The younger girl smiled before giving Zoey a reassuring thumbs up for support. </p>
<p>   "Midas told me you and a couple of others worked on the rocket with The Visitor. Is that true?" Tony questioned, taking the lead, trying to start a conversation with her.</p>
<p>   Zoey responded with a soft giggle in her usual bubbly voice. "Yep, though, I mainly helped with the design and collecting the materials from the junkyard."</p>
<p>   "Still, that's pretty important when it comes to making a functioning rocket. Not just anyone can build a rocket. Weirdly, The Visitor never mentioned you or his other associates in the meetings."</p>
<p>   "Makes sense. The Visitor never liked talking about the past or the future for that matter. Not to mention the nasty spat he had with Raptor and Munitions Expert a week before the rocket launch."</p>
<p>   Tony turned back to look at Zoey, her arms crossed and her smile faded. The moment Zoey noticed Tony was staring at her, her smile returned. </p>
<p>   "But that's old history now," She resumed. "I'm happier with everything now, except for Galactus, of course." An awkward laugh escaped her lips.</p>
<p>   "Lucky for you, my team and I will be there to keep you all safe. I'm sure Midas will make sure no harm comes to you."</p>
<p>   Zoey's cheeks started to burn. She covered her face in embarrassment. She beamed. "You think so?"</p>
<p>   "I know so. After all, Midas has the Rex suit to keep him safe."</p>
<p>   As the two continued to walk, Zoey calmed herself down as she gazed at her watch again. They only had 26 minutes left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Midas gazed out towards the horizon, leaning on the station for support. The sound of distant chatter brought him back to his senses. He was thinking about Zoey again. He turned away from the sky and stared at his suit, specifically his armoured covered hands. He didn't like that he was one of the few Apollo residents to wear amour for protection. Everyone should be wearing something just in case the worse was to happen. In Midas' opinion, the Rex suit looked ridiculous on him. It didn't match his style at all but, Jules insisted he'd wear it for today. The only thing he wasn't wearing was the helmet which he found to be tacky in design. His mind began to wonder back to Zoey again. This time, Midas was going to do it. He was going to confess to her. Earlier today, he bought a rose to give her as a romantic gesture. One perk of his Rex suit was that it covered his hands. He'll be able to give Zoey the rose without fear of making a fool out of himself. Midas' hand began to reach for the rose when his body stopped. The rose was in his vest suit pocket underneath the Rex suit. The one thing Midas hated about romance was that it made him act like an idiot sometimes.</p>
<p>   "Midas!" The sound of a familiar bubbly voice brought Midas out of his somber mood. When he turned around, his face lit up when he saw Zoey standing right behind him. </p>
<p>   "Zoey, It's good to see-" Before Midas could finish his sentence, Zoey lept in front of him and proceed to hug him in a tight embrace. As quickly as she did, Zoey pulled away, swaying from side to side as she went to examine the Rex suit.</p>
<p>   "Oh, wow, you're actually wearing it," Burst Zoey. "I've only seen photos of it. It's strange seeing it in person."</p>
<p>   "To tell you the truth, I think it looks weird on me."</p>
<p>   "I don't know. I think that shade of gold suites you," Zoey giggled, reaching out for the white and gold cape that adorned Midas. "I especially like the cape. It feels so soft to the touch."  </p>
<p>   All Midas could do was smile as he watched Zoey's hands trace around the fabric. He grinned, his voice formal yet, had an affectionate undertone. "At least you like it. Do you honestly think it looks good on me?"</p>
<p>   "Of course, it makes you look cu-I-ah-cool. It makes you look cool, like a character from a sci-fi action movie." Zoey let go of the cape and started to poke the armour while speaking in a teasing tone. "Moreover, the suit doesn't make you look like a twig in a suit."</p>
<p>   "Come on, Zoey. I'm not that thin."</p>
<p>   "Are you kidding? every time I hug you, I feel like I get a paper cut."  </p>
<p>   The two shared a mutual laugh as Tony Stark watched them from the side. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the two interact. They reminded him of how he would act with Pepper during his early Iron Man years. The way Zoey teased Midas brought back memories of Pepper teasing him. Tony took a glance at Galactus for a couple of seconds before looking at the two. The sooner, the better he'll be home with her again, and all this would be just another fun story to tell their friends, though he was going to miss some of the friends he made here. Watching Midas smile while he talked to Zoey almost made Tony smile himself. </p>
<p>   "Go get um tiger," He thought to himself, leaving the two to head to the control room to talk with the other heroes about the next phase of their plan. Suddenly, a devilish thought popped into his head. He turned back to look at Zoey and Midas before picking up his walkie talkie. "Hey, Prodigy." He spoke in the device with a formal tone. </p>
<p>   "Yes, sir!" The masculine voice, on the other end, crackled to life. Despite the noise of the turbines, the scientist was clear to Tony's ears. </p>
<p>   "I just wanted to know how many Battle Buses do we have again?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    In front of the Helicarrier, a holographic image displayed the countdown. Only 10 minutes left until Galactus arrived at the island. Right now, everyone was outside viewing the giant miles away. All but two, Zoey and Midas, were on the other side of the Helicarrier, still talking to one another, distracted form the looming threat heading their way. Zoey giggled after hearing one of Midas' terrible science jokes before turning her head to look at the sunset in front of them. It was strange seeing the sun out so late in the night. But if Zoey has learned anything from her time living in both Athena and Apollo. It was that strangeness comes in many forms. The sky radiated a beautiful mixture of orange and pink as clouds of various shapes danced in the air around them. It looked romantic. Zoey felt her cheeks heat up when the thought of romance popped into her head. Now was the time to confess, but she didn't feel ready. The butterflies in her stomach were becoming unbearable to her, and the cold winter air didn't help either. Zoey snuggled deeper into her pink hoodie, crossing her arms together for warmth while her legs started to fidget beneath her to keep herself warm. </p>
<p>   "Zoey, are you ok?" The sound of Midas questioning her brought Zoey out of her thoughts. She turned back to Midas. The moment she saw his caring eyes, her throat began to tighten. Should she continue to act optimistic like she usually does? Or should she tell the truth about her feelings?</p>
<p>   "To be honest with you," Zoey replied with a soft tone, trying to prevent her teeth from chatting. "I'm scared, scared about everything, and I don't know why. After everything I've been through, you think I'd be used to this by now." A small laugh escaped her lips as she unconsciously moved closer to Midas. "Everyone is scared about this, I've tried my best to help them, but I don't know if I'm doing enough."</p>
<p>   Zoey felt a metal hand placed on her shoulder. Midas rested his hand on her as he guided Zoey to everyone close to them. Lace and everyone else ahead of them no longer looked scared, but instead, some looked optimistic while others appeared to accept their situation. Zoey knew a majority of them. Most of them had come to her worried about the upcoming war. Zoey was their shoulder to cry on, the person that offered advice and reassurance to them when their fear was at an all-time high. "I think they're doing alright, thanks to you." Midas professed, gazing into her eyes. "You're a wonderful person Zoey. You always leave a positive impact everywhere you go. Trust me, I know from experience."</p>
<p>   The air grew colder as Midas continued to talk to Zoey. "You're a great person to go to when someone has problems, but do you have anyone to talk to?" Zoey was almost taken aback by Midas question.</p>
<p>   "Not really."</p>
<p>   "Well then, that changes today," Midas declared as both he and Zoey sat down on the stairs leading to the runway. "I know I'm the last person people go to when dealing with personal issues, but I want to help you. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on, even optimistic people like you." </p>
<p>   Zoey smiled, speaking in a mellow tone. "Midas, that's sweet of you, but I wouldn't want to be a burden to you." She brushed some loose hair out of her eyes.</p>
<p>   "You're not a burden Zoey. I'm not going to think less of you because you're afraid. You've always helped me, so please let me return the favour."</p>
<p>   All the young women could do at that moment was blush at his words. Zoey grinned, glancing into Midas' eyes. He offered her help, and to be honest, Zoey needed it. "I don't know what's going to happen, with all the events that have happened before. We had a vague idea over how everything was going to go down, but this, we're completely clueless as to what will happen to us and the island." Zoey turned away from Midas and stared at Galactus. "You know I didn't believe people when they said they feared the unknown, but now that I'm looking right at it. Suddenly it doesn't seem so harmless anymore."</p>
<p>   Midas listened intently to Zoey's words, his eyes staring at her face, only turning away briefly when Zoey looked back at him. He felt his heart racing, the two now centimetres away from one another. "It's ok to be afraid of the unknown," Midas reassured, glanced back at Zoey. "We all want to know what's going to happen to us, but most of the time, we just don't have an answer for them."</p>
<p>   "I agree. Before, I planned out everything before an event happened. Be it moving to high grounds for the monster attack or protecting my home during the blizzard. I've always had a plan, but now I don't, and that scares me. I love Apollo. That isn't to say I hated Athena, far from that. What I'm saying is that Apollo feels like home. I've made so many friends here, made tons of fun memories, and more importantly, I got to meet you. The thought of losing all of that terrifies me, I don't want to be alone again, and I don't want to lose you." </p>
<p>   Zoey breathed, trying to prevent any tears from forming in her eyes. Suddenly, Zoey felt warmth on her hand as she turned back to face Midas. He looked at her with sympathy before reassuring her with his own words. "You're not going to lose me, Zoey," He breathed, leaning closer to her. "I won't let that happen. Whatever happens, I'm going to stick by you no matter what. Whether Apollo gets destroyed or something just as awful happens, I'll be here."</p>
<p>   His words seem to bring some relief to Zoey, her shoulders loosened, her breathing steadying, and her smile returned to her face. Yet her pulse raced with love as she smiled at Midas. She had to do it now. She wanted to confess to him more than ever. Talking in a deep breath, Zoey professed in a hushed tone so no one around them could hear her. "Midas, I-" </p>
<p>   "Thought I find you guys here!" Zoey was interrupted by a loud feminine voice behind her. The two jumped in a gasp, turning their heads to see the person who interrupted her. Standing behind Zoey was TNTina with a full grin on her face and her hands on her hips. "Midas, Jules wanted to know where you were, so I came to look for you-" She paused when she noticed that Midas was holding onto Zoey's hand. "What are you guys doing?"</p>
<p>   In an instant, Midas pulled away from Zoey, both of their cheeks growing hot. "We were just talking about Galactus." Midas blurted out at a quick pace. "Zoey was worried about his arrival." </p>
<p>   "Looks like the nerves are finally getting to you," TNTina sighed. She turned to look at her former boss, her voice becoming chipper. "Anyway, Jules wants you at the base of the second turbine with everyone else."</p>
<p>   Midas nodded in response to TNTina's words. He stood up from the stairs while adjusting his Jet-pack. He turned back to help Zoey up from the stairs. Zoey smiled at Midas before looking towards Tina. "Is it ok if I join you guys?" Zoey asks with a quiet tone in her voice. As she talked, Midas looked at the holographic countdown in the sky. They had seven minutes left.</p>
<p>   "I don't see why not. You're our friend as well." Tina beamed. "The more, the merrier, I say." </p>
<p>   Both Midas and Zoey walked side by side while they followed TNTina towards the second turbine. Zoey took a few glances at Midas, trying not to make it too obvious. Of all the times someone could interrupt her, it had to be when she was confessing her love to him. She hanged her head low, quietly sulking to themselves. </p>
<p>   "Hey, Zoey?" Midas asked. "What did you wanted to say to me earlier?" </p>
<p>   "Oh, it's nothing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Five minutes remained as tensions began to rise among the citizens of Apollo. Zoey stayed close to Midas when they reached the area surrounding the second turbine. She could see everyone. Jules, Brutus, Skye, Meowscles, Kit, some Apollo residents and a couple of Ghost and Shadow agents were standing around together talking to one another over various topics. It was strange seeing Ghost and Shadow agents being friendly to one another after the hostile rivalry they had earlier in the year. Her thoughts ceased when she spotted Jules and Skye running up to them.</p>
<p>   "Midas!" Jules called out cheerfully as she rushed to her brother with a wicked look plastered on her face. "You're wearing the Rex suit? I thought you hated it." A chuckle escaped her lips.</p>
<p>   "I'm only wearing it, so you don't complain to your friends about how I never appreciate your gifts. Besides, despite your lack of fashion sense, you make up for it with impressive engendering skills."</p>
<p>   "Excuse me? A lack of fashion sense? Please, compared to both of us, I know how to pull off a look." </p>
<p>   "Clearly not," Midas gestured to the Rex suit. "I look like a mix between a robot, a cowboy, and an ancient warrior. Yeah, like this is something a person with fashion sense would design."</p>
<p>   The two siblings went on to bicker with each other while Skye hopped over to Zoey. Skye observed her surroundings before talking to her, making sure that no one could hear their conversation. "So?" Skye questioned, leaning into her ear. "Did you tell him?"</p>
<p>   A simple shake from Zoey's head was enough of an answer for her. Skye held onto one of Zoey's hands for support. "What happened?"</p>
<p>   "Just bad timing," Zoey sighed, quickly pointing at TNTina, who was now engaging in a conversation with Aura and Splatterella. </p>
<p>   "Come on," Skye pulled on Zoey's hand. She spoke in a sympathetic voice. "You can hang out with Cameo, Razor and me for a bit to take your mind off things." Zoey gave a gentle smile as she followed Skye to her friends. She glanced at Midas before leaving him with Jules.</p>
<p>   Jules stopped teasing Midas, and her smile disappeared. She's been meaning to talk to Midas about something important. She remembered eavesdropping on his conversation with Iron Man, hearing him talk about his feelings for a mysterious person. Jules shouldn't be worried, but considering what his previous lovers were like, Jules couldn't help but be concerned about her older brother. They have tried multiple times to bring it into conversation though she could never find the right opportunity. Besides, Jules knows what her brother is like, they know that he's not going to be open about it, especially with her. She muttered, "I've only been in Apollo for eight months, and by the looks of things, it could all end in a matter of seconds. Maybe that's why I'm not so nervous about it compared with everyone else. Your not nervous, are you?" </p>
<p>   "You could say that," Midas answered, fiddling with his fingers. "I can't deny it, but I've grown attached to Apollo during my time here, even if some of the people here still don't like me. However, some good things have happened here. I made new friends, and we were able to reunite again. Yeah, you're a pain in the backside sometimes, but your still family. Shame our reunion happened a month before the disaster." He gestured to Galactus in the sky while his voice carried a annoyed tone at the end.</p>
<p>   "Bad timing would be an understatement in this situation." Jules adjusted her Jet-pack as she continued to talk. "Anyway, it's nice that you made some friends, considering how socially awkward you were when we where teens. You must care about these people a lot, huh?"</p>
<p>   "Of course, I care about them. I wouldn't have built The Device if I didn't. There are some people here that I deeply care about."</p>
<p>   "Any you want to date?"</p>
<p>   Midas almost choked on the air when he heard Jules' question. He gasped. "Wha-"</p>
<p>   "Do you think I'd forget about the incident at the meeting, the cards with those weird pick up lines? Midas, I'm not a gullible kid. Why else would you have them? You've got a crush on someone, don't you?"</p>
<p>   The only thing Midas could do at that moment was scratch the back of his neck while his cheeks turned a shade of deep pink. That seemed to be all Jules needed to see to know the answer. She signed to herself before she exclaimed to him. "I thought you were done with love considering what your past lovers were like before. I guess it's true what they say, not only do you have golden hands. You also have a golden heart."</p>
<p>   "Does that mean you have a silver heart?" Midas tried to change the subject by giving Jules a joke question. But the stern look on her face made Midas see that this conversation was far from over.</p>
<p>   "Midas," Jules huffed in a stern tone. "You fall in love too easily. It's almost comedic. Just tell me this, take off your rose coloured glasses and tell me that they're not a bad person. Please, I don't want to see you get hurt again."</p>
<p>   "Jules, I-Ok I get that I'm not good with love, but trust me, this is different. She's different. She's nothing like them, I get that you care about me, but I'm older. I should be the one looking after you. I'm sorry that my previous relationships made you worry about me. I need you to know that this is different. They are the kindest person I have ever met. Jules, trust me when I say this. They are nothing like my ex's." </p>
<p>   The sound of the turbines prevented silence from falling on the two. Midas stared at Jules, waiting for a response. Jules bit her lower lip while her arms crossed together. The air was growing colder by the second. Before Jules was about to speak, the holographic timer changed colour. In an instant, the timer went from a calming blue to a violent red. Everyone turned their attention to it. Thirty seconds remained. Some people were screaming while others turned their attention towards Galactus. Jules and Midas turned back to see their friends dashing towards them. Midas spotted Zoey sprinting right towards him, quickly stopping when she was a couple of centimetres close to his face. </p>
<p>   "It's happening!" A voice screamed in the crowd as the seconds started to shrink. Midas gazed at Zoey, who was staring into the sky in front of her. Their pupils were the size of pinpricks. Without thinking, Midas reached out to Zoey's hand and gently grasped it. He stroked her knuckles with a finger. </p>
<p>   Zoey looked at Midas. "It's ok to be scared." He whispered to her. That seemed to be enough for Zoey to calm down, her breathing steadied, and her pupils dilated. Ten seconds remained. Midas kept holding on to Zoey's hand as the two turned back at Galactus. Second, by the second, he was coming closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Cosmic Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zero. It seemed everyone underestimated just how big Galactus was going to be. He toward over the island, staring down at the Helicarrier beneath him, he moved slowly, yet his presence still struck fear into the people below him. His suit glowed a mixture of red and black, which illuminated the sunset sky surrounding him. He raised his arms into the air as his hands formed into fists. Galactus gave a low scream. He spoke in a slow but deep voice. "Beware. I hunger!" Suddenly, a mixture of blue and white lighting danced in the air as it struck Galactus. The sound of thunder echoed through the sky. His hands emitted an electric glow as they looked back down to the Helicarrier.</p>
<p>   "Will be ok," Zoey muttered to herself. "He only wants The Zero Point." Her reassuring words fell on her deaf ears when she saw one of Galactus' hands coming closer to them. It appeared that he was going to swat them. "Midas!" Without thinking, Zoey jumped to Midas, holding him tightly as Galactus made contact with the Helicarrier. In an instant, everyone was temporarily blinded by the explosions while the force pushed them off the Helicarrier. It fell to the earth in a fiery inferno as gravity took hold of everyone. Midas and Zoey looked to one another when they started to plummet towards Dirty Docks. Thanks to the explosion, everyone spread out into the sky. Everyone was far away from the two, making it hard to identify them. "The Jet-packs!" Zoey yelped to Midas, letting go of him to turn on her Jet-pack. Midas followed Zoey's movement and turned on his Jet-pack. Looking around them, everyone else seemed to get the same idea.</p>
<p>   The sky darkened at a rapid pace as Galactus moved his hand over Apollo. The island and his hand were roughly the same size. Red lighting emerged from his fingers, darting towards the centre of Apollo. Right where The Ruins were. It all started to make sense to Zoey. Back on Athena, The Zero Point was underneath Lazy Lake, the centre of the island. That must mean that The Zero Point must be in the centre of Apollo. Her theory proved correct when she saw a familiar blue and white orb emerge from the ground in a bright explosion. </p>
<p>   "That's The Zero Point?" Midas asked, turning back to Zoey. All she could do was nod at his question. She never expected to see the gigantic orb again. </p>
<p>   The red lighting admitted a mixture of purples and blues. Galactus prepared himself to absorb the energy of The Zero Point. Midas noticed that Zoey seemed afraid of the sight in front of her. He reached out his hand to hers in comfort while the energy danced in front of them. Zoey looked back to Midas. "It's going to be alright." He whispered to her. </p>
<p>   The two gave a small smile at each other before a voice started to emit from the Jet-packs. "Oooh! He's getting right to it! Ok. Energy readings are going berserk," Zoey and Midas immediately knew who that voice belonged to. It was Iron Man. "By my calculations, if Galactus keeps absorbing The Zero Point at that rate, uh-we'll all be looking at a full reality collapse in-Doesn't matter. You know the point is we all got to move. You guys can drive the Battle Bus, right?" </p>
<p>   Before anyone could react, The Zero Point started to suck everyone towards it. In a panic, Zoey held onto Midas's hand tightly as the two braced for what was to come. The world around them began to grow darker as they reached closer to the glowing orb. Tony spoke again with a more enthusiastic tone. "Beginning transport...Now!" In a second, the world turned black. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Zoey didn't know what happened. One minute she found herself getting sucked into The Zero Point. The next, they were inside a Battle Bus. As she observed her soundings while pushing herself off the floor, Zoey noticed there were no seats. Instead, there were large orbs of energy that admitted a strange green glow. The moment she peeked out the window, the sight almost sent her falling back on the floor. Outside were hundreds of identical Battle Buses, all pointing in the same direction in a clear white sky. Turning around to see what all the buses were aiming at, Zoey gasped in surprise to see Midas standing not too far from her, staring outside the driver's window. "Midas?" Zoey called out to him.</p>
<p>   In an instant, Midas turned around to see Zoey standing behind him. His eyes widened while his mouth opened slightly. "Zoey?" He gasped in surprise as Zoey darted towards him.</p>
<p>   "Are you ok?"</p>
<p>   "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?"</p>
<p>   "I'm a little cold, but I'm doing good. Where are we? And where's everyone else?"</p>
<p>   "Best guess is that they're in the other buses." Midas gestured outside the window to a bunch of Battle Buses close to them. He looked back to Zoey. "You're going to have to see this." Midas gestured again to the driver's window, where Zoey saw an unbelievable sight in front of her. There Galactus was in front of them, looking towards the Battle Buses. </p>
<p>   Before Zoey was about to speak, Iron Man appeared in front of the Battle Buses. The speaker inside the Battle Bus crackled to life as his voice rose from inside. He sounded informative yet, had a playful undertone to it. "Hey everyone, I know you all can hear me. Ok, so I took the liberty of tinkering with your reality a bit. It's no big deal you can thank me later. I hacked your time loop thingy and turned the Battle Buses into powerful bombs."</p>
<p>   Midas and Zoey's eyes widen, their heads turning back to the green energy orbs that adorned the bus within. They turned to hear what Tony had to say next. "We need to get Galactus to eat as many buses as possible before he consumes The Zero Point. If everything goes right, it'll open a portal and send him back where he came from." Suddenly Tony turned towards Galactus as thousand of attack drones emerged from behind him, making their way towards them. "Hey, look. Attack drones! Cute." Tony looked back to the Battle Buses again. "You know! I was hoping we'd have an excuse to try out the battle bus's laser cannons. Give them a try!"</p>
<p>   The moment Zoey heard the words 'Laser cannons', her eyes lit up, and her smile grew wide. Midas noticed her hopping in place with a giggle escaping her lips. Safe to say, she wasn't scared anymore. Midas adored seeing Zoey so excited, even if it was over something as dangerous as a laser cannon.</p>
<p>   Before Iron Man flew away from the buses, he adjusted a button on his helmet as he flew closer to Zoey and Midas' bus. He called out. "Hey, you two. Sorry to break it to you guys, but we were down by one battle bus. Hope you don't mind sharing." Midas noticed a playful tone in Tony voice. The Iron Man flew away from the buses, leaving them alone.</p>
<p>   "I call shotgun!" Zoey squeaked, jumping into the driver seat, observing the wheel and the vast array of buttons surrounding it. She pressed a green button on the side of the wheel, causing lasers to fire out of the top. Zoey giggled as they started to fire at the drones. She looked towards Midas. "Want to be my partner in crime?" She questioned enthusiastically.</p>
<p>   "More than anything," Midas smiled, standing next to Zoey. The two began to fire lasers at the drones while they drove closer towards Galactus. </p>
<p>   Zoey, Midas and hundreds of others started their descent towards Galactus, firing at every robot they came across. As the attack raged on, the sky began to change in colour. No longer was it white, but now a deep, dark blue, covered in an array of millions of stars and planets. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Despite the once in a lifetime view of the galaxy around them, Midas focused on Zoey. To him, the explosions illuminated her beauty while she fired at the drones.  </p>
<p>   "Just a couple more, and we'll win," Zoey cheered, aiming at a couple of drones in the distance. The radio was playing an intense rock song while the buses flew towards Galactus's mouth. </p>
<p>   "This has got to be the wildest Tuesday of my life," Midas uttered from under his breath.</p>
<p>   "I got to agree with you on that. Other than the slim chance of dying, this day has been amazing! Glad I'm spending it with you."</p>
<p>   "Same here. I can't imagine it any other way. Look, just in case things go downhill, I want to say that I think-"</p>
<p>   An explosion by the side of them caused Midas to lose his balance. He grabbed onto the rail for support as Zoey adjusted the steering until they were in front of Galactus mouth. "You alright?" Zoey asked, drawing her attention away from the giant.</p>
<p>   "Yeah, the rides getting pretty bumpy."</p>
<p>   "Sorry about that," A chuckle escaped her lips as she got out of the driver seat. "You were saying?"</p>
<p>   Midas adjusted himself before looking back at Zoey. Should he do it? Should he tell Zoey how he feels about her? He sounded nervous when he spoke to her. "Right, I was saying that I'm glad I got to be with you through all this. I think you're pretty amazing." He couldn't. The timing wasn't right. </p>
<p>   All of the Battle Buses aligned towards Galactus's mouth as one, ready to head straight into his mouth. They automatically went in autopilot mode. Zoey felt her heart beat faster when she gazed into Midas' eyes. Zoey smiled, moving closer to him. "Listen, I know that this is probably the worst place to do this, but I've got to tell you something. I have been trying to tell you this for a while now. And I think now is better than later." </p>
<p>   "What is it, Zoey?" Midas questioned with concern.</p>
<p>   "Midas, I-"</p>
<p> "Looks like he's taking the bait," The sound of Tony Stark's voice interrupted them as they looked out the window to see Iron Man looking straight to everyone. "Let's get you all out of here. If this works, it's Return to Sender for all of us. And if it doesn't work well, we had some laughs, right?" Zoey's eyes quickly darted from Tony to Midas. Panic started to rise within her again when she pieced together what Tony was implying. "Either way, you all did good, guys." </p>
<p>   After Tony finished off his short speech to everyone, the doors behind the buses opened, instantly sucking everyone out, one by one. Zoey tried to grab onto Midas's hand, but the air sucked them out, causing them to start to slowly drift away from one another. They watched the bus drive into Galactus' mouth with thousands of other empty buses. </p>
<p>   "Midas!" Zoey called out as the two began to drift into space. A loud bang in front of them drew their attention towards Galactus. His eyes and mouth glowed a neon green as bright green cracks formed on his hands. The bombs had worked. </p>
<p>   "It's not possible!" The giant screamed when another explosion went off inside him. In a bright blue flash, the monster was gone from their world. Before anyone could react to the victory, the world began to grow dark. The planets and stars were fading from their vision. </p>
<p>   The fear inside Zoey started to grow when she noticed her vision slowly blurring. She looked back to Midas, who was only a few metres away from her. Everyone else was miles away. Zoey tried to focus on the world around her, but nothing could stop her from falling into unconsciousness. "Midas!" She called out again, trying to get his attention. Zoey noticed his head turning to her, but her distorted vision made it hard to see his face. Without thinking, she cried at the top of her lungs. "Midas, I love you!"</p>
<p>   Suddenly, there was only darkness as silence filled the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dawn of a New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midas groaned, awaking from his unconscious slumber. His head rang as his vision adjusted to the bright light in from of him. The ringing in his ears mixed with the sound of running water close to him made his brain ache. He rapidly blinked to speed up the process. The blurry shapes around him started to form into clear structures. It soon became apparent to Midas where he was. He was outside of Risky Reels. The sun was rising beyond it. Wait, the sun was rising? The last time Midas saw the sun, it was setting. How long had Midas been passed out for? The battle with Galactus only lasted for a couple of minutes. </p><p>   Midas groaned again as he attempted to push himself off from the ground. The mental image of being bedridden for the third time this year sent chills down his spine. Midas didn't know if the lack of pain meant he got lucky or if the adrenaline within him was kicking into overdrive. As he stood with a wobble, Midas started to notice that things weren't the same when he last saw it. Instead of grass, sandy hills covered the area around him. Not only that, but gigantic crystals laid in front of him, each in various sizes in a mix of pink and purple shades. There were even some smaller ones scattered around him. "What the-," Midas whispered in a groggy tone, observing his surroundings while his head still rang. He looked to his left to see Doom's Domain in the distance. The area around it was still green. </p><p>   His head began to spin a little, and his vision blurred again, without thinking. Midas rested on one of the gigantic purple crystals for support while one of his free hands held onto his head. He closed their eyes, taking in deep breaths to prevent himself from fainting. He opened his eyes when the ringing in his head ceased. </p><p>   Midas looked down at his body to make sure the crystals didn't damage his Rex suit. Instead, what he saw almost took him aback. He wasn't wearing his Rex suit. He was wearing was his typical everyday clothes, including a dead rose that sat in his suit vest pocket. Midas looked up in surprise. He didn't remember taking off the suit. As he observed himself, his hands absentmindedly loosened his tie in an attempt to make it easier for him to breathe. Before he could question its whereabouts, they noticed a sparkle of black and gold right in front of him. There the Rex suit layed, covered in sand and scratches. </p><p>   Once he felt better to do so, Midas stood up again, making sure to take it slowly. He picked up the Rex suit cape and wrapped it around his shoulders. His golden hands traced on the soft fabric as he started to piece together what he last remembered. He recalled Galactus exploding and the bombs teleporting the giant back to his home reality. He remembered falling unconscious after Zoey-</p><p>   "Zoey!" Midas gasped. His eyes darted around the crystal desert in a flash. He remembered hearing Zoey say that she loved him. That can't have been a dream. It felt too real. Panic rose within him as he looked around himself. "Zoey!" Midas screamed at the top of his lungs, his throat burning from his words. His pulse rushed, and his golden hands grew sweaty, the thought of Zoey getting injured was enough to make his skin crawl. </p><p>   "Agh!" The sound of a scream and a loud splash of water from behind him brought Midas to his senses. Their body lost it's stiff posture as Midas turned around to the sight not too far from him. There was Zoey, the lower half of her body soaked with water. The green-haired girl crossed her arms tightly to her body with her head burying itself into her chest. Midas' lips parted, letting out a shaky laugh.</p><p>   "Zoey!" Midas called out again, waving one of his golden hands in the air to catch her attention. </p><p>   The moment she heard her name, Zoey lifted her head to see Midas. Her eyes widen, and her mouth opened wide. "Midas! The candy girl screamed, dashing towards him. Midas did the same, running towards her as fast as he could. Soon they were inches apart. Without thinking, Midas pulled his cape off him and wrapped it around Zoey, who was starting to shiver.</p><p>   "Oh my goodness," Midas yelped caringly, looking over Zoey to check for any injuries. "I thought I lost you. What happened? Why are you soaking wet?"</p><p>   "I tripped in the river," Zoey shivered, holding onto Midas' cape tightly. Tears perked in her eyes. "I thought-I thought I saw-"</p><p>   "Shush, shush, you're ok. Nothing bad is going to happen to us."</p><p>   Zoey took in a few deep breaths, looking back at the golden man close to her. She stopped shivering as they observed her surroundings. "We won. He's gone." Zoey breathed. A crooked smile grew on her face. "It's over, and I don't even remember it." </p><p>   "What can you recall?"</p><p>   "Well, we were on the Helicarrier, then we were in buses shooting at the drones. After that, the last thing I remember is drifting into space before blacking out."</p><p>   "Do you remember what you said to me?"</p><p>   "I-no?"</p><p>   "You said you loved me."</p><p>   Zoey's face went pale, and her eyes opened wide. Her mouth dropped as she held onto the cape tighter than ever. She squeaked. "What-I-you-" She paused for a minute before speaking again in a more sorrowful tone, the memories flooded back to her. "I did, didn't I." She signed. "Midas I- I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you for a while now, and I have been trying to tell you since forever." Tears appeared in her eyes again. "I'm sorry for loving you. I understand if you don't feel the same." She could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she buried her head in her chest again. </p><p>   She waited for Midas to speak. To tell her that he doesn't love her or that he wanted her out of his life. That's what she expected. Instead, she felt his hand on her face. Midas moved her head to face his. "Zoey," Midas spoke in a whisper. "I've come to understand some things during my time here. I thought I wanted to take revenge out on Shadow and become the leader of Ghost again. But being around you made me see that was far from what I wanted. I think- I want-" Midas pulled away from Zoey's face, holding onto both of her hands. "I love you too. It took me a while, but now I see that what I truly want is to be with you." </p><p>   Zoey's lips quivered as more tears poured down her face. Her smile returned to her as she gazed into Midas' eyes. "You mean it?" </p><p>   "Yes. God, I wanted to tell you for so long now. I'm glad you feel the same way. I was so worried that you wouldn't reciprocate my feelings." </p><p>   "Guess that makes the both of us. To say I was scared would be an understatement."</p><p>   The two shared a quick chuckle of relief while Midas felt a tear roll down his cheek. Zoey and Midas moved closer together. Their laughter ceased. They locked eyes on one another as Midas brushed Zoey's lower lip with one of his thumbs. "May I?" Midas asked in a whisper, staring lovingly at her. </p><p>   A nod from her head and a whisper of the word, 'Yes' was all Midas needed to see. The two held each other's hands tightly as they simultaneously closed their eyes and hesitantly leaned forward, letting their lips touch. Zoey's eyes opened wide when their lips made contact. A spark of electricity surged through her body as a mixture of comfort and passion washed over her. This kiss was different compared to the kisses she received from her ex's. This kiss was better, It wasn't slobbery, and it wasn't rough. Instead, the kiss felt tidy, and his lips were soft to the touch. Zoey's eyes slowly closed as she continued to kiss Midas in sweet bliss. </p><p>   Midas maintained the kiss as his body became engulfed in a flood of emotions. He had kissed other people before, but none of them felt like Zoey. None of them made his heart beat this fast. He felt comfortable like their lips belonged together. Zoey's lips tasted unsurprisingly sweet, with a mixture of strawberry, candy and other delicious flavours. It made Midas crave more. Midas held Zoey closer to him. Right now, he didn't care if anyone saw them. All he cared about was her. </p><p> </p><p>   Skye bolted up from the floor, coughing out some sand that got into her mouth. She gagged while she brushed off the sand from her jacket. "Owie," Skye mumbled, shaking her head to remove some sand from her hair and beanie. Looking around, Skye noticed the vast land of sand around her and the gigantic pink and purple crystals that scattered through the desert. However, what caught her eyes first was The Zero Point that shown brightly in the sky. The orb emitted a white and blue glow as purple and blue lights danced around it. "Cool," Skye whispered in awe, taking out her camera and snapping a couple of pictures of it. </p><p>   Once Skye adjusted to her new surroundings and took enough photos of The Zero Point, she began to think to herself over what happened last night. She remembered the Helicarrier exploding, pushing her into isolation before being teleported to a bus and firing lasers at the attack drones. Skye laughed with the joy of the memories she had before she froze in thought. Where was everyone? The last time she saw anyone was when the Helicarrier exploded. Skye adjusted her beanie as she ran off to find someone. Just because she got out scot-free doesn't mean everyone else did. She had a new mission now, to look for her friends.</p><p>   "Hello! Anyone here!" Skye called out, dashing past the gigantic crystals towards Risky Reels. Surely someone would be there. "Brutus! Tina! Midas! Meowscles! Ocean! Razor!" She clasped her hands around her mouth to try and make her voice louder. "Anyone?!" Her speed started to slow when she noticed something shining in the sand near some large crystals. It didn't radiate the pink or purple hue like the gems. Instead, the object sparkled in gold and black colours. Walking closer, Skye was able to identify it. It was the Rex suit that Midas wore on the Helicarrier. All that it was missing was the cape. </p><p>   "Midas, are you here?!" Skye called out, wandering around the crystals. She stopped in her tracks when she caught a surprising sight. Midas and Zoey were in a tight embrace, their lips locked on one another as they held each other close while their eyes remained closed. Zoey grabbed Midas' waist, snuggling deeper into his cape, while Midas wrapped his arms around Zoey's shoulders, holding her tightly. Skye stopped herself from squealing from the sight in front of her, quickly covering her mouth. They didn't want to interrupt them. "They'll come up for some air soon," Skye thought to herself, quietly walking away from the two and making her way towards Risky Reels. </p><p>   When she entered the drive-in theater, Skye started to smile at the sight in front of her. Ocean and Jules were looking around the newly formed dessert while some Ghost and Shadow agents attended to a bunch of Apollo residents. Some appeared fine, while others were displaying minor injuries. All of her friends were here, and they were safe. "Guys!" Skye called out at the top of her lungs, rushing towards them in a sprint, trying not to trip over the uneven sand beneath her.</p><p>   "Skye!" Her friends called out as TNTina, Brutus, Meowscles, Ocean, and Kit ran up to hug her. Skye giggled when she fell into their tight embrace.</p><p>   TNTina smiled with glee as she spoke. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright. You had me worried for hours."</p><p>   "Where were you? Are you hurt?" Brutus interrupted Tina with a concerned tone, taking a closer look at the young girl. </p><p>    Skye stopped giggling as she responded to Brutus in a reassuring tone. "I'm fine, Brutus, no scratches on me," She pulled away from her friends and moved her arms, showing off her sand-free clothes. "Other than some sand in my nose, I'm 100% ok."</p><p>   Before anyone could speak, Jules pushed through everyone at a rapid pace, darting towards Skye. She appeared to be shaking. "Where's Midas?" Her breathing was erratic as she spoke in a worried tone. "Please tell me you know where he is!"</p><p>   The younger girl froze in her spot, seeing the panic and worry grow in Jules' eyes. Skye didn't know what to do. She knows their history. Lying to her by saying they didn't know where he was would only cause harm to Jules. However, she didn't want anyone to interrupt the two. What if Midas and Zoey didn't want people to know about their relationship. </p><p>   "Jules, calm yourself,"  Brutus ordered in a harsh tone as Meowcles placed a reassuring paw on Jules for comfort. Skye noticed that some tears were perking up in the older girls eyes.</p><p>   "I-" Skye muttered, taking extra thought with her next words carefully. "Last I saw, I think I saw him by the river not too far from here."</p><p>   Jules whimpered. "Is he ok?"</p><p>   "Yes, of course. I think Midas was looking for something-"</p><p>   "I told you we should have checked the rivers first!" Jules interrupted Skye, turning back to yell at Ocean, who was busy checking over some notes on her clipboard with a pen in hand. </p><p>   Ocean replied to Jules with a cold tone. "I keep telling you those aren't my choices to make. Besides, Midas isn't the only one missing. We still have forty-three other people unaccounted for." A beeping noise from her earpiece caused Ocean to turn away and listen for a few seconds before looking back to the group. "Excuse me, forty-two. they just found Malcore near Dirty Docks." </p><p>   Jules shook her head at Ocean's words before she snivelled at Skye. "Where exactly is he by the river? How far is he?"</p><p>   Skye gulped before she answered. "He not too far. Midas was by the area where the river splits."</p><p>   "Hey! is anyone here?" Both Jules and Skye's eyes widened when they heard a familiar masculine voice call from behind them. Everyone turned around where they came face to face with Midas and Zoey. The two walked together, with Zoey keeping the cape wrapped around her body. </p><p>   "Midas!" Jules cried, running towards him and holding him tightly as fresh tears spilt from her eyes. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I've been looking for you for God knows how many hours. I thought I lost you again."</p><p>   Midas held onto her sister tightly for reassurance. He replied to her in a comforted tone. "Jules, I'm ok, don't worry. You're not going to lose me, not now or ever." </p><p>   The two siblings pulled away when their friends walked over to them. "Wait a minute." She muttered. "Where's your suit?"</p><p>   "I must have taken it off after the war. Even in my unconscious state, I wanted to get that thing off me."</p><p>   "I hate you, Midas."</p><p>   "Weren't you just crying about how worried you were about me?"</p><p>   Jules playfully nudged her brother's arm before she wiped the tears from her eyes. One by one, Midas' friends surrounded him and Zoey, happy to see them again, safe and well. </p><p>   TNTina's smile faded when she took a closer look at Zoey. "Yo, Zoey, what happened to you?" She gestured to her friend's clothes, still soaked with water. </p><p>   "I fell in the river. That was definitely the worst way to wake up," Zoey replied with a giggle to her friends as Ocean walked closer to her, putting her clipboard away. </p><p>   Ocean spoke up, observing Zoey's clothes. "Oh, goodness, you must be freezing. Come with me. We have some spare clothes you can borrow for the time being." Ocean placed a hand on Zoey's back, leading her to the nearby cafe.</p><p>   Midas was about to follow the girls to the cafe too. But Jules stopped him by grabbing him on his shirt collar. "You are not going anywhere, mister." She ordered. "You are going to show me where you left the suit. It may be yours, but it's also my invention." </p><p>   Before Midas could show Jules where his suit was, he looked at Zoey and Ocean as he called out to them. "Hey, Zoey!" Both Zoey and Ocean turned around to meet his gaze. "I'll see you in a few minutes, ok?"</p><p>   Zoey responded with a warm smile and a nod before Ocean continued to lead her to the cafe. While they walked to the building, Zoey glanced at Skye, who was looking right at her. The two girls shared a cheerful smile for a quick second as the sun shined on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>   "I made some hot chocolate for you. Sorry if you wanted something else. It's the only drink we have available at the moment." Ocean smiled, handing a mug of hot chocolate to Zoey, who sat on one of the table chairs. The cafe barely survived the arrival of the sand. Inside, sand covered the floor, while some areas of the walls appeared damaged beyond repair. </p><p>   Zoey replied with a soft tone. "It's ok, Ocean. I love hot chocolate. It's one of my favourite beverages, next to milkshakes and smoothies, of course." She snuggled into the cape, pulling up the sleeves on the large brown jumper she was wearing. Zoey took a glance at the spare clothes she wore before picking up her drink. Sure they may be a couple of sizes too big for her, and the style wasn't something she'd usually wear, but they were warm and a lot better than wearing a soaked hoodie and leggings. Her clothes lay in front of her on the table, folded into a neat pile as they slowly dried. On top of the heap was her iconic pink hat. </p><p>   "That's good to hear," Ocean added. "Personally, I'm more of a coffee fan," Suddenly she turned away to listen to her earpiece. She looked back to Zoey with a small smile. "Sorry, I'm afraid I have to leave you. They need me in Catty Corner. It's a code purple."</p><p>   "Code purple?! Is that serious?"</p><p>   "I wouldn't call it serious, but I wouldn't call it harmless either. Are You going to be ok being on your own for a while?" </p><p>   Zoey placed her mug down, nodding her head. "I don't mind. Right now, I think a code purple is more important than whether I got a cold or not."</p><p>   "Alright, but if you need anything, call on either my Ghost agents or Jules' Shadow agents. Some of them are staying in Risky Reels for the rest of the morning."</p><p>   The two girls waved goodbye to each other as Ocean exited the cafe through one of the large holes in the walls. Zoey picked up her mug again, picking out the marshmallows to eat. Zoey didn't expect to have hot chocolate for her breakfast, but there's always a first for everything. </p><p>   A knock from the cafe's opened door brought Zoey out of her thoughts. She looked to her left. Her smile grew wide when she saw a familiar face by the door. "Morning, everything ok?" Midas questioned with a grin, walking over to Zoey. He picked up one of the many discarded chairs and placed it next to her, brushing off the sand before sitting on it. </p><p>   "Better now that you're here," Zoey blurted out with a smile, placing her hot chocolate down on the table. "It's nice wearing warm clothes again."</p><p>   "Well, they look good on you. It gives off an autumn feel with the colours."</p><p>   Zoey couldn't help but blush at his words. It felt so good being open about her feelings for him. "Thanks. Where you able to find the Rex suit?"</p><p>   "Yeah, it wasn't too far off from where I woke up. You could say that Jules wasn't happy seeing one of her creations covered in scratches and dents."</p><p>   The younger girl couldn't help but chuckle when she listened to Midas talk about the Rex suit. The two smiled at one another when Zoey stopped laughing. She moved the cape for it to cover both her and Midas. "So," Zoey blushed, brushing some hair out of her face. "I guess we're a couple now."</p><p>   Midas' eyes grew wide at Zoey's words. He gasped. "We are-Oh my God, we are," Midas covered his mouth and turned away briefly. His cheeks turned light pink, causing Zoey to chuckle again. </p><p>   "It's ok, Midas. I never expected to get this far either. I'm still in shock over the kiss."</p><p>   "Me too," Midas professed, looking back to Zoey and removing his golden hand from his face, which exposed his wide grin. "Well, what do we do now?"</p><p>   "Do you want to share some hot chocolate with me?"</p><p>   "You know, I would like that." Midas smiled as Zoey started to stir the hot chocolate with her spoon. The two leaned closer together, snuggling into the cape as the blush on their cheeks grew. </p><p> </p><p>   Outside, Skye peeped through a small hole, trying not to make a noise as she watched Zoey and Midas share a drink in the damaged cafe. She couldn't help it. They look adorable together, especially when they shared the cape. It reminded her of couples sharing a blanket when they cuddled up watching movies. The image of Zoey and Midas cuddling together in a large blanket almost made Skye squeal with glee.</p><p>   "What are you looking at?" Skye froze in her spot when she heard a chuckle behind her. Turning around, Skye came face to face with TNTina. </p><p>   In a panicked surprise, Skye replied at a rapid pace. "Just looking at the damage to the building." She gestured to a broken piece of wood right beside her knee. Skye watched TNTina stare at the white wooden walls in front of her.</p><p>   "Don't blame you," Tina muttered casually. "Who would have thought that sand and crystals can do so much damage? Fingers crossed that Salty Springs made it out alright. I heard it got hit pretty bad by the sand." </p><p>   "Then I guess you need to head there and see if everything's ok," Skye asserted, nudging Tina away from the cafe. "Even if our home is ok, it's best to check just in case."</p><p>   "That's why I came to see you. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me and the others heading back to Salty Springs to check on our homes."</p><p>   Skye's eyes darted from TNTina to the cafe. She looked back to Tina with an eager smile. She answered. "No thanks, I'm ok staying here with Jules and Brutus at the moment."</p><p>   Skye watched intently as TNTina's eyes gazed back at the cafe before looking down at Skye. "You sure there's nothing in there?" She prodded with a smirk.</p><p>   "Positive! Now, if you excuse me," Skye continued to nudge Tina away. "I'm kind of busy at the moment." </p><p>   "Ok, ok, I see I'm not wanted here." Tina teased as she began making her way out of Risky Reels to join the others.</p><p>   "Text me as soon as you get there."</p><p>   "Will do."</p><p>   Skye waved with a smile, watching her friend head back home. She looked around, making sure that the coast was clear. Jules was on the other side of the drive-in theater talking to some Shadow agents, and everyone else appeared to be a fair distance away from her, with some eating breakfast or getting treated for their wounds. Once she was sure that no one was looking in her general direction, she peaked back through the window to see her favourite couple. What she saw next almost made her gasp. Zoey and Midas both leaned in for a quick kiss. Skye could see Zoey blushing like mad when Midas started to caress her cheek. All Skye could do was jump in the air with a silent cheer. Upon noticing that someone was staring at her. Skye's cheeks blushed in embarrassment. She skipped away from the cafe towards the other side of the theater to get some breakfast, seemly content with the morning at hand.  </p><p> </p><p>   Zoey finished up the last drops of hot chocolate left in the mug. She snuggled close to Midas as they talked about their relationship. "Should we tell them or?" Zoey questioned, fiddling with the jumper sleeves. </p><p>   "Do you think it's ok if we wait a while, with everything that's happened yesterday and today? I think it's best we give some people time before we drop this on them."</p><p>   "I understand," Zoey hummed, leaning forward to pick up her pink hat from the pile of clothes. "To be fair, I think we're the last people anyone would suspect of dating. We're so different, but at the same time, we're so similar." She playfully places her hat onto Midas' head with a giggle.</p><p>   Midas smiled back at Zoey, holding her close. "To tell you the truth, I couldn't agree more." He murmured affectionately, adjusting her hat on his head.</p><p>   "You know," Zoey giggled. "Pink kind of suits you. It makes you look cute."</p><p>   All Midas could respond with was a flustered face and a quiet chuckle. The two huddled closer together, sharing another sweet kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>